Big Brother 20: Nostalgia
'Big Brother 20: Nostalgia '''is the twentieth season of the Big Brother Longterms series. The season featured a brand new, BBLT-exclusive twist titled 'Toy Box Gifting' which challenged the houseguests' social game in order to get an advantage or disadvantage from the first five evicted houseguests. Likewise the season had various twists and turns being notorious for its male-dominated gameplay and eventful ending where ODavscar would eventually win 6-2 against Breezepill. TwilightMoonHeartX was crowned America's Favorite Player with over 70 votes to win. The season lasted 30 days. Background Development Big Brother 20 was announced at first during Big Brother 19: Galactic Starway's run with brief details, not dictating the future of the group just yet. Eventually, Cosmic revealed that the season was under production around the 10th of August, with applications being released. The official theme being 'nostalgia' based was revealed after apps were closed. Cosmic also revealed Tice and Brisk would be helping build the brand new house and more. Casting Applications for BB20 launched on August 10th, 2019 and were open for over 20+ days. Sixteen houseguests were eventually chosen days after apps were closed, with the official reveal on September 5th, 2019 showcasing all sixteen houseguests and the new renders made by Cosmic. Twists & Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''Each week, a few houseguests will be chosen either by the HOH, through a competition, or likewise to be 'Have-Nots'. Have-Nots have to endure a strict curfew of 8PM ET and cannot speak until 7AM ET. * '''Toy Box Gifting - '''For the first five weeks of the game, each evicted houseguest will be asked following their eviction interview to giveaway ‘Toy Box’ gift to one of the remaining houseguests, to which that houseguest they pick will open the box in private, obtaining a possible advantage or disadvantage. ** '''Gavin's Gift - 'Dawlusion was granted Eisiland1's Toy Box Gift after the first eviction. The gift contained a disadvantage that resulted in Dawson being ineligible able to vote for two weeks. ** '''Lucky's Gift - '''After Ohthatslucky's eviction, Dawson was granted his Toy Box Gift. Within the gift was a disadvantage of being forced to sit out of the next two Veto's. ** '''Jackie's Gift - '''Yet again, Dawson was given another gift, this time by Jxckie Dxnn. The third Toy Box contained a Diamond Veto, eligible to be used at one eviction to save a nominee and name a new nomination on the spot. This power was valid until the final eight, with Dawson using it week four to save himself and nominate ODavscar. ** '''Jada's Gift - '''For the final time, Dawson was given his last gift though not the season's final Toy Box gift. This gift was given by JadaBlossoms following her eviction. The gift contained an advantage called 'HOH Re-Write' which granted Dawson the ability to save two nominees from the block at one nomination ceremony before the final six expiration date. Though it would take two nominees of the block, it did not grant immunity. Eventually Dawson used the power on week 8, saving himself and Ariicon from the block initially. ** '''Plastique’s Gift - '''The final gift box was gifted from PlastiqueHeels to it's recipient, Lolchun. Mick was gifted a disadvantage of being a Have-Not for the rest of the season, without the chance of ever being a Have again. * '''Playground Rulez - '''Following the first eviction, for five weeks America at home will vote to send four houseguests into the weekly ‘Playground Comp’. In the Playground Comp, those playing will either shoot to obtain first place thus gaining immunity for the week or settle with the other rankings. Second place will only name three Have-Nots, whilst third will be the additional Have-Not, and last place will be the third nominee of the week. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Comics Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia Category:BB20 Category:Newbies